Although the hereditary nature of autoimmune disease has been well established, the specific mechanisms by which hereditary-related susceptibility to autoimmune disease translates to specific disease initiation are poorly understood at best. With a better understanding of the mechanisms surrounding autoimmune disease initiation, research and development programs could be initiated toward the development of autoimmune therapies. The central question to be addressed at the colloquium, .Cell/Tissue Damage and Autoimmune Response. concerns the role of cell injury as an initiator of autoimmune disease. The goal of this colloquium is to identify opportunities for critical research in this area that represent unmet needs or are currently underfunded. This will be a novel colloquium (i.e. .talking among.) designed to bring together investigators of diverse backgrounds and interests for discussion and conversation, rather than simply presenting a set talk with familiar data. The colloquium will adopt a multidisciplinary approach in meeting this objective: By bringing together specialists from a wide range of disciplines, including but not limited to microbiologists, geneticists, infectious disease specialists, cellular biologists, environmentalists, immunologists, molecular biologist, etc., we intend to challenge and extend the way we think about autoimmune diseases. The overall plan is to start Friday with two contrasting, controversial talks in the general theme of cell injury as a cause or contributor to autoimmune disease. On Saturday, there would be four sessions all on the same core question: What causes autoimmune disease? Each of the twenty-five speakers would be asked to give a short talk on the cause of autoimmune disease with reference to my work. This would be followed by general discussion with provacateur discussant leader. Sunday would be devoted to a break-out session, summary reports and identification of unmet research needs. The program will feature presentations by eminent researchers including Noel Rose, Betty Diamond and Eric Gershwin. The break-out sessions will be facilitated by the chairpersons and discussion leaders with an aim toward stimulating cross-talk and open discussions between both veteran and young researchers. Overall, we anticipate a faculty of 25 to 30 speakers, and about 75 to 100 attendees. After the colloquium, our ultimate goal is to publish the meeting report in a well-circulated journal.